


Is There A New Jack?

by Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon/pseuds/Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon





	Is There A New Jack?

Is There A New Jack?

Prologue

East End, London 1888

The night watch had already gone by hours ago and wasn't scheduled to be in this area again for a few more. Stepping away from the shadows of the wall stood a tall gentleman looking up both sides of the street. With the top hat and spotless suit the man looked like he was lost and not where he was supposed to be, but the little black medical bag by his side made him to be a doctor looking for his patients home. Little did anyone know that a viper was in their midst. Deciding on the direction he wanted to go in the man turns away from the main street and the lights to go in the opposite direction going the long way to get to the heart of the slums.   
Sanding up from his recent kill, he took a handkerchief from within his breast pocket to clean the blade of his scalpel. He surveyed his work with a sad smile and with a heavy sigh he packed away his utensils into his little black bag. Turning away from the body and walking calmly into the shadows back the way he had come he knew that this one would be his last. The body was already starting to wear out and soon he would need to find another to inhabit, but he knew that no matter how many bodies he possessed over the years there would be nobody more famous as Jack the Ripper.

 

Chapter 1

Upper East Nelp, Dragua 4888

Detective Sieth Abberline stood in the alley looking down on a white sheet covering the body. Parts were already turning a dark red where the blood was seeping into the fabric. He couldn't bring himself to look at her just yet. He couldn't forget that the form before him used to be a person. That was always the hardest part of homicides to him.   
Before he new it his partner Drucilla 'Illa” Lekas was next to him waiting silently. It was their custom that whoever arrived first would take the lead throughout the case, so she was waiting on him to make the first move. With a heavy sigh Sieth motioned for the Medical Examiner to remove the sheet. Underneath was a woman with medium length brown hair and her vivid green eyes were open and staring at the bright blue sky above.   
“What a waste of a beautiful being.” the M.E. Zarko Marinov, affectionately known as Zak, said to himself shaking his head as he uncovered the body. Still squatting he looks up at the two detectives to start his preliminary assessment of the damage. With a nod from Sieth he starts at the top and works his way down. “As you can see the carotid artery on both sides have been severed by a single clean cut across the neck. Before she set was down on the ground she was bisected across her abdomen causing her intestines to spill out onto the concrete. There was no struggle or anything that I can tell without a full autopsy to show that she was subdued before attacked.”   
Sieth looks up from his note pad, “So what you are telling me is she took a short cut through the alley and someone came up behind her, slit her throat, and literally spilled her guts all over the place. All without subduing the victim first.”  
Zak covers the body and stands up motioning for his guys to take over and get her to the morgue, “That is exactly what I am saying. Maybe the Tech and Crime scene teams can find a trace of who did this but so far that is all the girls body it telling me.”  
“Was there any ID with the body?” Illa asked checking over her notes.  
Zak shrugged, “Don't know. Crime kept finding abandoned wallets and purses up and down the alley. You might want to check with them to see if they found a match or not.”   
It wasn't the first time that Sieth wished his assignment had placed him on Earth. The technology on these colony planets were so far behind it was almost like working back in the 19th century when forensics was just started to be used to solve crimes.   
Walking back to the alley entrance where the boys from the M.E.'s office was just loading up the body Sieth looks at his partner, “You want to head back with her and start the processing while I check in with Tech and Crime?”  
He knew full well that his partner hated to deal with Tech or Crime so when he saw her smile at him and run off to catch up with the body he new he had made the right choice in partners. She loved processing the dead and he preferred dealing with anything else that didn't involve him needing to be at the autopsy. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something about the dead that made him uncomfortable, even more so lately.   
The twins as they were called worked seamlessly side by side. Ludo was the head of the Crime Team and his twin sister Lena was the head of the Tech Team. Whenever they worked a scene together there was never a word said between the two. Watching them move and examine the area all around the body was like watching an extremely well choreographed dance. Sieth stood next to their equipment and just watched them. Everyone knew that the twins wouldn't talk until they had collected all the evidence they could find so trying to get their attention before hand was a waste of time.   
After about 10 minutes or so they approached him both with identical blank looks on their faces. As was their custom Lena spoke first. “Well Sieth, I don't think your going to like what we have so far. This is obviously not one of the best neighborhoods in town but thankfully it isn't the worst either. We have video of the victim a few blocks away but the cameras on the corners at each end of the alley don't work. They blew last month when we had that city wide power outage and the owners haven't replaced them yet so from what we can tell we have no vids of the murderer. We found a few phones, tablets, and cameras and as soon as I have had time to go through them I will let you know what we have if anything.”   
“We have collected all of the biological evidence we could find,” Ludo started. “As for finger prints, while we have more than a few of them, I don't think that any will belong to the killer. From what I can tell of the blood spray patterns he was standing behind her when he slit her throat and before she went limp from blood loss she bisected her abdomen. Very little blood if any got on the killer.”   
“Were you able to find an id for the victim?” he asked.  
They looked at each other for a second having one of their patented mental conversation before responding. “We found quite a few wallets and purses and there were a couple that could be our victim but we need to wait until the finger prints come back to make sure who she is.” was all Ludo would say.  
Lena came closer and touched his arm, “I know you want to find out who she is so we can get a jump on finding out who would want to to this before the weekend starts and we lose all the potential suspects for a few days, but you have to bare with us and be patient. We will find out who she is as fast as we can. She will be a priority for all of us.”   
With a sad smile on his face Sieth nodded slightly in acknowledgment and turned to walk to his car. Everyone could see that the detective was in a foul mood so as he approached they moved aside to let him pass by. Even the press who was crowding around all of the other officers kept their distance. 

`````````````````````````````````  
In the morgue Illa was processing the body but her mind kept wondering away to the odd mood Sieth was in at the scene. She knew he had trouble not seeing the victim as a person but this was different. He hadn't been himself much lately either. At first he was just a little cranky from not sleeping well, now it seems like the life is slowly being drained out of him. Sieth used to be the grown up version of a class clown never taking anything too seriously. Lately he hasn't even cracked a genuine smile let alone a joke. Finishing up with the collection of what little evidence there was she turned to find the Medical Examiner entering the room to start the autopsy.   
“Hey Zak. You mind if I sit in? I'm kind of curious as to what kind of weapon could do this much damage and yet allow the killer to leave so little evidence.” Illa asked.  
Pulling over the rolling table with his tools on it he shrugged, “Sure. I don't see why not. I'm curious about it myself.”   
They both donned the cover, gloves, and mask and proceeded to wash the body. After all the blood was washed off Illa started taking close up shots of the wounds in the neck and abdomen. Pausing mid picture Illa noticed something about the wounds that she hadn't before. “Zak do these look like they have a curve at the edges to you? Kind of like a smile.”  
Taking one of the long metal probes he traced the line of both incisions watching not just his hand but the way his wrist moved as well. “Huh. The cut does take a slight turn up on both ends. From the slight bruising on her shoulders she was held against the assailants chest with one arm, while slicing her with the other. The part that is confusing me is her throat was cut first then her abdomen but the blood flow from one to the other was unimpeded. If an arm was across her shoulders there should have been a void, however slight, in the flow but it wasn't. The saturation level was the same all the way down her dress.”   
“Okay.” Illa pondered that one for a moment. “So how can there be proof that she was held against someone but no evidence of it?”  
“Don't know Illa honey. That is for you guys to figure out. I'm just here to tell you the mechanics of how she died.” he said continuing to examine the incisions.   
They finished going over the body in silence but found nothing else notable beyond the killer was left handed. It wasn't until Illa was going through the clothes and jewelry that were on the victims body that something popped out as odd to her. Nothing was taken. She still had all four earrings (two for each ear), her necklace, as well as the matching bracelet. They were good quality too, not the cheap imitations that you can get from the street vendors. In she would bet a whole months pay that they were real gold and the stones were genuine as well.   
Turning on her portable music player but keeping the volume low enough to hear whats going on around her, Illa put everything that was on the body into a box to take to the various departments they needed to go to. The lab techs loved it when Illa and Sieth caught a case as they were pretty much the only ones who helped out doing what they could to make things easier and get more done.   
That was how Sieth found her. Making sure to notate everything as well as tell the techs what needed to be done before turning over the evidence. He was watching through the glass wall as she was joking with the guy from DNA. Before they had joined the force Sieth and Illa had tried dating but it hadn't worked out. It was at times like this that he kept asking himself why it didn't. She was a very intelligent and beautiful woman but she had a wit about her that drew people to her like a moth to a flame.   
With the sparkle of laughter in her eyes she turned and saw him waiting for her. Still smiling she nodded and gestured to meet her in the squad room down the hall. Sieth stopped to check their in box for any reports, knowing it was too early but hoping something would be in. There were some in but they were for other cases showing the suspects in custody was the one who had committed the crimes. Those cleared up the open cases and can be sent off to the District Attorney. Leaving just the brutal murder that they just landed to focus on.   
Sighing heavily he slammed the files on his desk. He was frustrated that he had to finish the paperwork before passing along the closed cases and that he was at a stand still with the murder until the labs had time to go over things. People who were actually murdered were actually an uncommon event in Upper East Nelp. Most of the time it was a suicide that someone had made to look like a murder for one reason or another.   
As he got started on the reports, his partner Drusilla plopped into her chair on the other side of the desk. “Those the reports we've been waiting on?” At Sieth's nod she took the bottom half of the files and proceeded to help fill in the reports. She knew that he was dying to know how the autopsy went and yet she waited until they were both done.   
They were on their way to the office of the ADA before Sieth couldn't take it anymore. “Ok, D. Tell me how the autopsy went.”   
Grunting she shifted the files in her hand, “Well Zak and I discovered that the killer is left handed. Also despite there being proof that she was held against a solid object while her throat and abdomen were sliced there is no evidence on her person. By the time we get back the pictures should be analyzed and printed.   
“So with all that blood there were no fibers? Nothing under her nails?” he asked.  
“None that I could find.” she said. “The blood flow was uninterrupted down her front. She was taken by surprise and the attack was so quick she didn't have any time to react let alone resist the attack.”   
Going into the courthouse they asked the clerk at the front who was assigned the cases that they had. Sieth groaned when he heard that the ADA was Kai Coppersword. She was the most hard nosed prosecutor in all of Dragua. Kai refused to take any case that was not a sure fire win and if there was any doubt to how the case was handled then she'd toss it like it was on fire.   
Taking the stairs to the third floor both detectives decided to go over the cases that they were about to present just to double check that there wasn't anything missing that way they would have to spend as little time as possible dealing with the ADA.   
All to soon they were at the office of the Assistant District Attorney Kai Coppersword. Opening the the door they found a tall striking woman with straight brown hair that just barely reached her shoulders, her skin was the color of ivory, and her eyes were the color of mocha with little freckles of copper in them. She was talking into her dictation machine for one of her other cases and motioned for them to take a seat.   
Once finished she leaned back into her chair hands folded across her stomach all she did was look at them. After a few min Sieth couldn't take it anymore and just handed her the files in his hands and Drucilla followed suit. Kai took the files and making sure they were put in the correct order she leafed through them. “Where are the suspects now?” she asked without even looking up from the files.   
Taking lead Illa leans forward, “All of them are currently in custody. We had the labs give us a heads up when they were close to finishing so we could arrest them and still have plenty of time to have them be formally charged before the need to releasing them arose.”   
Kai nodded in approval of their tactics. “It seems that all of the labs have come back and the videos have been examined. All of the proof shows that there is one person responsible in each case. That gives me four separate cases to take to trial.”  
“Yes mam. We have four different cases and four suspects.” Illa said nodding slightly.   
“Well everything seems in order. Is there anything that I need to know that is not in these files?” Kai asked closing the files and setting them on her desk.   
Illa looked at Sieth and a silent communication went between the two of them. Taking a big sigh Sieth looked directly at the other woman, “Actually there is. The suspect in the last case resisted arrest and the officers had to use excessive force to subdue him. His attorney might argue police brutality or that race was an issue as the officers were the same race and the suspect was not.”   
Kai rubbed her temples, “What are the races?”  
“The suspect is Asian but the officers were African.” Sieth responded. “Their names are in the file I believe”  
“Very well. If I have any further questions I will let you know.” With that Kai dismissed the detectives and started the paperwork to formally charge the suspects with their crimes.   
Standing in unison they left her office and headed back to headquarters. By the time they had gotten back to their desks the images from the crime scene and autopsy had been uploaded to their computers. Illa had just pulled up the images when Sieth's phone rang.   
Hanging up the phone Sieth looked across at his partner. “That was the print lab and our Jane Doe has been identified. Her name is Erma Smith and she lives on the opposite side of town from where she was found.”  
“Who's her next of kin?” Drucilla glanced away from the screen to look him in the face for any sign of the man that she once knew.   
Sieth took a min to log into the system trying to find anything on their victim. “Her records show that she has a live-in boyfriend and her father lives in the same neighborhood while her mother and step-father live a couple of towns over.”   
“We should try and find the father and boyfriend and see if the mother and step-father would be willing to come to the station. I'll send a message to the twins and see if they can track down any friends that we may need to contact as well.” Illa told him as she was typing. 

Chapter 2

Lower East Nell, Dragua 3888 

The detectives stood outside of a very nice building that was the home to condos for the more opulent of the cities population. Standing behind a desk as soon as you enter stood a security officer to welcome the residents and have the visitors sign in before allowing them access to the elevators. They showed their badges and found out that Erma Smith and her boyfriend Cormack Amberglove lived in the condo on the 12th floor.   
The security officer turned the front desk over to his partner and escorted them all the way to the 12th floor penthouse condo. The elevator doors opened into a condo that was so spacious it filled the entire floor. The officer called out to Cormack.   
He came from the back of the apartment with a towel running wrapped around his broad shoulders using one end to dry off his damp shaggy jet black hair. He had gray sweat pants on that were cut off at the knees and no shirt showing off his rippling muscles and washboard abs. Drusilla was so enthralled by the half naked man in front of them that Sieth had to be the one to approach him for the interview.  
“Mr. Amberglove, I am Detective Sieth Abberline and this is my partner Detective Drucilla Lekas. We have some rather unpleasant news it might be better if you were to take a seat.”  
“Why do I need to sit down? What's going on here?” Cormack looked from one to the other trying to figure out what was going on.  
“Sir, does an Erma Smith live here?” Illa finally stepped forward finding her voice.   
With a look of puzzlement across his face, “Yes, she's my girlfriend and we live here together. She isn't here so I assume that she is at work.” Cormack replied.  
Sieth stepped forward placing his hand on the other mans shoulder, “I am sorry to tell you but Ms. Smith was found dead in the early morning hours.”   
The pallor of his skin paled even more then it was already and he looked as if he was about to faint. The detectives flanked the young man leading him over to the couch, setting him down gently.   
“We know that this is a difficult time for you but there are a few questions that we need to ask. Where were you in the early hours of the morning?” Illa asked.  
Blinking rapidly Cormack took a minute to process what she had asked him. “Where was I? I.....I went to a club last night for a bit to unwind with some friends after work and came home about two in the morning. The entrance and exits are all monitored as are the elevators. The security is one of the reasons I bought the place and wanted Erma to move in with me. She was living in an unsafe part of town and I didn't like her Living in an area where there was so much danger.”  
Sieth stopped taking notes long enough to look at his partner and they shared a look both wondering the same thing but neither one wanting to ask it. Clearing his throat, “Ms. Smith was found in an alley on the Upper East side. Do you have any idea as to why she would be in that part of town so late at night?”  
“The Upper East? She owned some restaurants all over the town and was scouting how businesses were doing looking for new locations to expand.” visibly shaken Cormack Amberglove stood and started pacing. “She was supposed to be having dinner and a few drinks at various places with a few friends to get a feel for the area.”   
Illa turned to look at the security guard who was looking very uncomfortable near the elevators. “I'm not sure that we need you right now so if you want to you can return to the front. If we have any questions we'll catch you on our way out.”   
With a relived sigh he glanced to Cormack for the signal from him that he could leave. Slight nod and the security guard was on the elevator and gone. Illa headed to the kitchen area of the public quarters to give the two guys time to talk alone. Making sure that Illa was out of ear shot Sieth got to the hard questions. “Mr. Amberglove, is it possible that she was meeting someone that you didn't know about? Maybe she was seeing someone behind your back?”   
Cormack whipped around suddenly with anger shining behind the tears in his eyes. “Are you suggesting that she was cheating on me? And what? I found out, followed her and when she was confronted killed her in a jealous rage?”   
Sieth was so taken aback by what was just said that he couldn't keep the surprise off of his face. Cormack saw and let out an exasperated laugh. “Erma and I used to watch a lot of mystery movies and documentary's. Murder mystery was a hobby of hers where mine ran more along the historical mystery theme. I know that you have to ask the questions and your just doing your job, but if you knew Erma you would know that she was not the kind to keep secrets let alone cheat. In fact we had been talking about getting married, having kids, and I was getting ready to propose. Does that tell you how happy we were?”   
Coming back in from the kitchen Illa handed Cormack a glass of water. “Do you know who she was supposed to be meeting with? Her PDA was automatically linked with the electronic calendar here at the house as is mine. That way we knew where either one was at any given time. It should include a list of the people and where she was planning on going.”   
“We can get our technicians to stop by and go over your unit or if you prefer we can take it with us and return it when we have had a chance to go through it.”


End file.
